Just the First Birthday
by IsaBones
Summary: Aniversários em família parecem ser simples, mas é muito mias do que isso. Songfic baseada na música "Birthday Song - Don McLean".


-Vamos, Booth. Esses balões não vão se encher sozinhos. – A agitação era clara na agitação de Temperance Brennan, que insistia em monitorar todos os passos do parceiro e marido Seeley Booth, de cinco em cinco minutos.

-Ei, Bones! Calminha aí! Estou fazendo o melhor que posso! – Ele levantou as mãos em defesa.  
Brennan colocou as mãos na cintura com sinal de reprovação.

-Eu sei, Booth. É que eu não quero que nada dê errado hoje... Me desculpa, ok? Eu não sei o que deu em mim.

Ela retirou as mãos da cintura e suspirou. Booth não a havia nervosa daquele jeito desde o dia em que adotaram Elisa, agora com 3 anos e meio. Ou então desde o dia em que a filha deles, Stephanie, veio para casa. Hoje já fazia um ano desde o ocorrido e a única preoculpação de Brennan, era que a primeira festa de aniversário da filha fosse perfeita.  
Sim. Ela sabia que esse era um costume antiquado que a sociedade usava para comemorar a cada trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias desde o nascimento de um indivíduo, e um bando de crianças correndo para todos os lados e consumindo doces, bolo e sorvete em excesso não era exatamente tudo o que ela queria, mas aquilo havia se tornado extremamente especial para ela.

_If I could say the things I feel, it wouldn't be the same__  
__(Se eu pudesse dizer as coisas que eu sinto, não seria a mesma coisa)__  
__Some things are not spoken of, some things have no name__  
__(Algumas coisas não se devem dizer, outras não tem nome)__  
__Though the words come hard to me, I'll say them just for you__  
__(Apesar das palavras serem dificies de dizer, eu irei falar somente para você)__  
__For this is something rare for me this feeling is so new__  
__(Pois isso é uma coisa tão rara, esse sentimento é tão novo para mim)_

Brennan não sabia que ser mãe era tão satisfatório, quer dizer, ela já havia criado grande ligação com Parker, talvez uma das únicas crianças da qual ela conseguia lidar, mas ela só passou a vê-lo como "filho", depois de se casar com Booth e adotar Elisa. Stephanie veio unicamente para completar a vida perfeita deles.

-Eu entendo, Bones. Relaxa... Eu sei que você está assim porque é a primeira festa que damos para nossa princesinha! Ela já tem um ano! Eu só peço que você segure a onda um pouquinho... Uh? - Ele sorriu e pos a mão no braço da parceira.

- Eu não sei o isso quer dizer...

-Apenas... se acalme. – Ele disse voltando para os balões cor-de-rosa que estava a encher.

De repente, eles ouviram vozes de crianças se aproximando, e logo as reconheceram. Elisa vinha na frente, saltitando, abraçada a seu ursinho de pelúcia favorito e falando muito, como sempre. Parker estava com a irmã caçula recém acordada nos braços, pedindo para a outra irmã andar e falar um pouco mais devagar.  
Ao ver a cena, Booth e Brennan sorriram quase que instantaneamente. Os três filhos juntos eram perfeitos. Brennan ainda tentava entender como uma mudança tão grande em sua vida a deixava tão feliz.

_You see I love the way you love me__  
__(Veja bem, eu amo o jeito que você me ama)__  
__I love the way you smile at me__  
__(Eu amo o jeito que você sorri para mim)__  
__I love the way we live this life we're in__  
__(Eu amo o jeito com que nós vivemos essa nossa vida)_

Parker colocou Stephanie no chão. A pequena, que por sua vez, já começara a andar a algum tempo, andou diretamente onde estavam os pais sem parar de sorrir. Booth dizia que nunca viu um bebê tão lindo quanto ela. E todos concordavam. Também pudera, a menina era uma perfeita combinação genética dos pais, bem como Brennan sempre dizia. Os olhos azuis dela. O sorriso dele. A inteligência e curiosidade dela. O sentimentalismo e coragem dele. Tudo havia formado a combinação perfeita.

-Hey, pai. Steph queria ver vocês! Então eu e Elisa descemos para ajudar. – Parker tinha apenas 10 anos, mas parecia ser muito responsével. Assim como o pai. Sempre que podia, ficava de olho nas irmãzinhas para não se meterem em confusão.

-Ok, campeão. Me ajude a encher esses balões aqui antes que a Bones surte... – Booth riu e Brennan franziu o cenho. Não havia entendido a piada, mas não parecia nada boa.

-E eu? – Booth olhou para baixo e viu a filha do meio segurando a barra de sua calça, pedindo atenção.

-Você vem ajudar a mamãe, Elisa. - Brennan chamou, indo ara o outro canto do quintal. A menina obedeceu, então todos continuaram com os preparativos da festa.

_Long ago I heard the song that lovers sing to me__  
__(Há muito tempo, eu ouvi a canção que os amantes cantam para mim)__  
__And through the days with each new phrase I hummed that melody__  
__(E através dos dias, com cada frase nova, eu murmurei aquela melodia)__  
__And all along I loved the song but I never learned it through__  
__(E eu sempre amei a canção, mas nunca aprendi direito)__  
__But since the day you came along, I've saved it just for you__  
__(Mas desde o dia que você chegou, eu guardei-a somente para você)_

15h30

A campainha tocou e Brennan foi abrir a porta.

-Oi, querida! – Angela abraçou forte a amiga.

-Oi, Angela. Que bom que você veio! – Brennan sorriu.

Elisa, de repente, veio correndo.

-Tia Angie! Tio Jack!

Hodgins pegou a pequena no colo e sorriu.

-Como vai minha afilhada favorita?

-Você só tem uma afilhada, tio Jack! – A pequena riu.

-E eu acho que você tem o racionalismo da sua mãe... –Agora quem riu foi Hodgins.

Os outros convidados foram chegando aos poucos. Cam, Michelle, Sweets, Daisy, Wendell, Russ, Amy e as meninas, Hank, Jared e Padme, Perotta, Rebecca e Drew, alguns amigos, funcionários do Jeffersonian e do FBI mais próximos.  
Quando Max Keenan chegou, os três netos vieram correndo para falar com o "vovô Max".

Brennan estava sempre por perto da pequena aniversariante, tirando fotos e cumprimentando os convidados que chegavam. Ela olhava para Stephanie e lembrava como foi entender que nem tudo é explicado ela ciência. Quando estava grávida, percebeu que aquilo não era apenas concepção e nascimento. Ela gerava uma vida dentro de si e aquilo com certeza, era mais do que isso.

_I don't believe in magic but I do believe in you__  
__(Eu não acredito em mágica, mas eu acredito em você)__  
__And when you say you believe in me__  
__(E quando você diz que acredita em mim)__  
__there's so much magic I can do__  
__(Existe tanta mágica que eu posso fazer)_

Booth comandava as brincadeiras com as crianças, que se divertiam muito. Todos eles corriam, dançavam e sorriam. Stephanie sempre estava no meio de toda as crianças. Memo pequena ela sabia como se enturmar, lidar com outras pessoas. "Exatamente como o pai". Era uma das observações mais usadas por Brennan. Ela via todas aquelas cenas e sabia que nada mais era impossível. Ela e Booth fariam tudo por Stephanie, Elisa e Parker.

_Now you see me now you don't watch me dive below__  
__(Agora você me ve agora não, veja-me mergulhar)__  
__Deep down in your love lake where the sweet fish come and go__  
__(Lá em baixo no seu lago do amor onde os doces peixes vem e vão)__  
__And I might sink and I might drown but death don't mean a thing__  
__(E eu posso até afundar e posso me afogar mas a morte não significa nada)__  
__'Cause life continues right or wrong when I play this birthday song__  
__(Pois a vida continua certa ou errada enquanto eu toco essa canção de aniversário)__  
__I learned from you, and you can't even sing__  
__(Que eu aprendi de você, e você não sabe nem cantar)_

-Gente, vamos cantar o parabéns! –Booth chamou, e de imediato, todas as crianças e convidados vieram para perto da mesa com o bolo.

As crianças ficaram mais próximas a mesa para Angela tirar fotos.

-Agora quero bater uma foto com a família toda. –Angela pediu. Booth e Brennan assentiram e foram para perto da mesa também.

Ele pegou Elisa no colo e Brennan pegou Stephanie. Todos começaram a cantar o "happy birthday to you"... Brennan cantava com a filha no colo, que sorria com os oito dentes que lhe havia nascido e batia palmas para a única vela acesa em cima do bolo.

-Parabéns, filha. A mamãe te ama. – Ela sussurrou perto do ouvido da menina.

Brennan beijou o topo da cabeça da filha enquanto Booth a ajudava a apagar a vela, fechou os olhos como se estivesse agradeçendo por tudo aquilo que tinha ali. Agradeceu por ter Booth, por ter Parker, por ter Elisa e por ter Stephanie. Que ainda que não conseguisse assoprar aquela vela, nem pudesse fazer coisas geniosas, ainda, nem ao menos cantar, ela sabia que estaria sempre lá para testemunhar tudo isso. Ano a ano. Aniversário a aniversário.


End file.
